Naruto Fiction: Frozen
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Summary: It's so cold here.  A/n: For the CopyCock December Challenge on LJ


Title: Frozen

Author: [info]TheaBlackthorn

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Sasuke Uchiha

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,072

Summary: It's so cold here.

It's so cold. He shivered, arms clutching desperately around his chest as he lay curled up tightly in the lei of a great pine tree. He had long since lost the feeling in his hands and bared toes, the rough bark that his head pressed against a memory of feeling.

He held no illusions, as his eyes creaked open he could see the fine snow crystals gathered on the pale lashes. His breath ghosted outwards in a misty haze, the only warm thing under the snow laden boughs of the ancient pine. He was too far from Konoha, to far from anywhere and the storm that whipped through the trees and made his body shiver despite the numbness had set in quickly and he could feel his body shutting down.

His hands and feet were like blocks of ice, fingers red raw and unable to curl into fists; fingerless gloves little protection from the numbing cold. He couldn't move to try and see how his toes were fairing, wasn't sure he wanted to see the blackened, frostbitten digits.

He was going to freeze to death. He knew this was the end; his chakra reserves were gone, the snow piling up around him, the tree's thick trunk no protection against the cold wind or the nipping bite of frozen water.

He woke with a shake, straining and then finally creaking one eye open to whiteness surrounding him. His mind was a foggy haze, his vision not much better; he could hear nothing from the crystal white world that surrounded him, his heart a slowing beat in his ears. He couldn't think clearly anymore, his mind cloaked in a foggy haze, eyes heavy with the need to rest, even though he knew to close them again would be the end.

Would that be so bad?

He shook the feeling away, trying to move enough to make his sluggish blood pump around his fatigued body. His arm shifted up just enough that he could clear the snow from his sight, not really able to feel the ice stiffened cloth as he brushed the little clumps of snow from cheek, mask and eyelid. When he looked out into the dazzling white he could see something dark, small but growing larger.

He believed his mind was playing tricks on him, his failing sight impairing any true clarification of truth or mind ridden lie. He shivered, eye shutting before looking again. It was larger now, moving swiftly through the snow, no almost floating over it.

He watched with vague interest as his mind fought to stay awake that heavy, burdened heartbeat slowing further; he knew his body wouldn't move again. An oddly enough that was okay, after so much time spent, fighting, warring, hurting - the lack of pain, the frozen numbness - was a relief.

When his mind focused itself, in a last bid rush for life his eye connected with velvety darkness, he tried to focus and felt his eyes close. When they opened again he could see a person, darkness outlined by snow in the shadow of the snow laden bough as of the old pine tree. When the person moved back his voice rasped out though wind chapped lips, saliva forming little ice crystals on his skin beneath the mask, "Your dead."

"Hn."

Kakashi felt his heart give a flutter as that familiar sound fell from lips he hadn't seen nor felt in years. Inky black bangs were slightly longer now but they bracketed a strong face, finely boned with a firm jaw. All echoes of youth were gone from his features now and Kakashi thought that if he stood, Sasuke might just be taller.

Kakashi's gaze never strayed from the Uchiha, watching as a firm hand covered in small calluses was held out to him. His tracked that hand then back up to Sasuke's face eyebrow arching in question.

"It's time to go."

Kakashi sighed at the young Uchiha's lack of words, he'd not seen him in years and this was the greeting he got?

"You're as awkward as ever."

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed, hand reaching out and grasping Sasuke's firmly. He felt his body then, still strangely numb and yet it moved easily.

He coughed when the air was expelled from his lungs forcefully as Sasuke yanked him up and onto his back. Kakashi glared at the man beneath his body then, but couldn't help but melt against the warmth that the shirt clad man exuded.

Kakashi thought the dead would be cold.

As they started to move the jounin murmured quietly, "Stop for a minute."

"No. You always said I should look forward."

"Yet I lived half my life looking back."

Sasuke sighed in acknowledgment and Kakashi felt the motion under his thigh's were they rested at Sasuke's waist, hands curled under his knees.

"Alright."

They turned and looked back across the frozen expanse of ground and Kakashi squinted against the light reflecting of the snow. Tucked up tightly to the trunk of the large pine was a barely discernable mound covered in snow, the palest difference in the colour was all the Kakashi needed to see. He frowned but felt acceptance and an odd peace fill his chest.

Kakashi looked down at the man his arms currently held close; finger's brushing skin gently, something he'd never had the chance to do, he saw for the second time in his life – tears.

Kakashi didn't look up again, shifting and getting down from Sasuke's back with a shiver and a few sharp pulls. Those hands trailed up thighs as Sasuke helped to settle him on his feet, those dark eyes never leaving the scene under the pine.

Kakashi walked around the Uchiha, noting that in truth he was taller now, before he reached out warm fingertip's to stroke down a pale cheek.

Sasuke's dark eyes met with his own and Kakashi slipped his hand across pale skin, gently stroking the alabaster flesh of Sasuke's exposed chest. His other hand reached up, nudging the ever present Hitae-ate upwards and opening a deep crimson eye to the crisp white light, absently tucking his mask under his chin.

"It's time to go."

And he smiled.

No one saw two figures disappear as they stepped from the clearing were Hatake, Kakashi – Team Leader, Copy-nin, The Hound of Konoha and last son of the Hatake Clan died.

Not in battle as everyone though he would.

But in peace.


End file.
